


the jealous type

by Sassywarlock29



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Sander, M/M, Robbe IJzermans - Freeform, SKAM, Sander Driesen - Freeform, Sobbe - Freeform, Sobbe Fluff, robbe x sander - Freeform, robbexsander, rosander - Freeform, rosander fluff, sobbe living together, wtfock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywarlock29/pseuds/Sassywarlock29
Summary: sander and robbe have started living together and robbe works part time at a publishing house. his colleagues decide to party one night and robbe takes sander along. everything’s fine till a colleague starts being somewhat suggestive toward robbe ;)
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	the jealous type

sander and robbe had started living together shortly after the pandemic was over. They were still new to this whole live in relationship but they wouldn’t trade it for anything else in the world.

robbe had started working part time at a publishing house. his job requirement wasn’t much, just typing out the material he was given and it paid well than most of the other part time jobs that were available. 

tonight his colleagues were partying at a pub which was not too far from their place and he was taking sander with him. 

robbe knocked on the bathroom door since sander was taking too long. 

“is the princess ready?” he joked.

sander opened the door at that precise moment and robbe stepped back, looking his man up and down. sander always looked good, and even more so when he actually put an effort into his appearance. 

“you know we can just totally skip the party if you want to just stand here and admire my extra terrestrial beauty. i love all this attention.” sander said smirking and leaning against the doorframe as if posing. 

“you wish, driesen.” robbe said, leaning up and pressinf a sweet, chaste kiss to sander’s lips. 

“do you want to take the bikes or walk to the place?” 

“walk with me.” robbe said smiling as they kissed some more and made their way out of their little apartment. it wasn’t much but it still was theirs and they loved it. 

it was a 10 minute walk to the pub and they kept flirting with each other the whole time and when they stepped inside the pub and over to the place where robbe’s colleagues were, everyone immediately gave the little brunette all their attention and greeted him with hugs and kisses to the cheek. 

robbe introduces sander to everyone and sander was happy to see that robbe worked with such warm and friendly people. 

they were all munching on starters and talking when a talk guy, athletically built with night black hair, piercing blue eyes and pale, smooth skin walked into the pub and toward the little group. 

he greeted everybody and when robbe got up to greet him, the guy pulled him into an embrace a little too long for sander’s liking. 

he noticed how he whispered something intimately into robbe’s ear which made the doe eyed boy laugh. 

“sander this is dan.” robbe introduced the two guys and sander threw a forced, tight lipped smile his way as they shooo hands. 

“i’m sander, robbe’s boyfriend.” sander spoke and made sure to place due emphasis on the word “boyfriend”. 

“oh it’s nice to meet you sander.” dan said smilingly which irritated sander further. 

the guy then turned to robbe and placing a hand on his upper arm, promised to catch up to him later. 

as soon as he was gone, robbe turned to sander with a puzzled look on his face. 

“what was that?” he asked the white haired boy. 

“what?” 

“you know exactly what i’m talking about.” robbe deadpanned. 

“Well, he is not the kind of person I would usually hang out with, I don’t like his vibe.” 

“oh.. okay.” robe said, raising a brow, clearly not believing him. 

“hey robbe! sander! care to join us for a game?” they heard someone from the group call them. 

they went over to see that a game of spin the bottle was on at the table. They took their seats next to each other while Dan sat right in front of them. The bottle was spun and it landed on some girl and Dan after a while, who dared the guy to get someone from the group a drink. Dan left his seat and went to the bar while the game continued in his absence.

sander just hoped dan wouldn’t do what he was thinking of and his fears materialised when he saw dan approach the table and keep a drink right in front of robbe. 

“here you go!” he said and sander’s blood boiled. before he knew it, he was excusing himself from the table and power walking out the pub and toward their apartment. 

“sander! sander wait!” he heard his boyfriend call from behind him and he stopped in his tracks. within seconds, robbe jogged up right next to him, panting slightly. 

he took sander’s face in his hands and sander some what calmed down when he looked into those caramel eyes he had fallen for staring up at him so lovingly but full of concern. 

“what’s wrong baby? are you okay?” robbe asked. 

“yeah i’m fine. let’s go home. i’ve socialised enough for a night.” 

“I don’t want to push you to talk to me but I just want you to know that if anyone or anything offended you there or if you didn’t like something, you can tell me baby.” robbe almost cooed as he gently rubbed his thumb along sander’s cheekbone. 

sander felt as if he couldn’t control himself anymore and before he knew it, he blurted out what he normally wouldn’t. 

“Only I can buy you a drink and hug you for as long as I want, ijzermans. Unless, of course, if you’d like someone else to do those things for you. I’m sorry I sound like a jealous jerk. I know I shouldn’t feel this way.” sander just rambles but robbe cut him off with a deep, lingering kiss, pressing their lips together, getting a taste of each other’s tongue for the millionth time but still getting just as content with the feeling. 

“My silly man, I am hundred percent yours and you are hundred percent mine. I didn’t know you were the jealous type or I would have refused that drink right away.” 

“I am not! I never got jealous when I was with britt. With you I just feel as if, I don’t know, I just want to be the one who makes you the happoest and does all the cutesy stuff for you, for forever and a day. And you don’t have to stop hugging friends and accepting gifts from them seriously. I know I was just being silly.”

“You are jealous, and poetically romantic.” robbe said shaking his head. 

“I love you and we adjust for the people we love. Obviously I would not stop hugging and receiving gifts from people, but I know where a platonic gesture ends and a romantic one begins. I promise you, you will be the only one who I accept any sort of romantic gestures from.” robbe said and it was like music to sander’s ears. 

he just pulled robbe into one of the tightest hugs they’d ever shared and kissed the smaller boy’s hair. 

“how did i ever get so lucky to have you as my boyfriend?” sander whispered in his ear. 

“well for starters, you’re so hot i can barely resist you..” robbe began and sander just giggled, hugging him close. 

“ik hou van jou.” he whispered

“ik hou van jou. voor altjid.” robbe responded and they stood like that for a while before making their way back to their apartment.


End file.
